keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas
"I know what Sir Topham Hatt can do... he can bring Lady to Sodor; yes, that's a perfect idea!" — Thomas, Lady the Lost Engine Thomas is the star of the series. He has his own branchline and two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. Thomas is the No. 1 engine of Sir Topham Hatt's Railway and has been seen in every episode, special, and layout video, whether cameo, into, main or minor character. He is Percy's and Toby's best friend. Bio Thomas is a cheeky, little tank engine who works on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. He has six small wheels, a short, stumpy funnel, a short, stumpy boiler and a short, stumpy dome. One day, after pulling Annie and Clarabel for many years, he is asked to pull trucks by Sir Topham Hatt while Duck takes Annie and Clarabel for the day… Supposing that the job will work for the day, Thomas heads off to pull the trucks while Duck puffs in and takes Annie and Clarabel. In the Yard, BoCo is waiting and tells Thomas the trucks are extra troublesome and that he needs to be careful so Thomas is when he is coupled up to the freight train and all the way. Unfortunately, the trucks were being extra troublesome and pushed Thomas through a tunnel bumping him like it was fun. But Thomas' trouble was still ahead when Mavis was pulling some quarry cars and the trucks pushed Thomas up a hill so fast that there was a splintering crash at the top! When Sir Topham Hatt heard the news, he sent Duncan immediately with Rocky to separate Thomas and Mavis from the crash. The next morning, Thomas was doing his regular routine by pulling Annie and Clarabel and at the next station, there was Sir Topham Hatt who said a job well done to Thomas and tells him Duck will manage in the Yard with the trucks to make them learn a lesson or two. One evening, Thomas saw Stepney pulling an unusual car on the tracks looking rather sad than happy. Thomas wonders what's the matter with Stepney and decides to ask him, Stepney answers that the engines are teasing him about pulling the Fossil Car around saying he looks different that way, Thomas goes to see for himself what Stepney means and at Tidmouth Sheds: James, Gordon, Henry, Percy and Emily are there and saying how different Stepney looks pulling around that fossil car all day long… He meets Duck, Oliver and his brakevan Toad at a t-switch and asks them about Stepney, Duck tries to be nice about it and tells Thomas in the nicest way possible that Stepney does look a little different pulling that fossil car, but Oliver and Toad are not amused by it and say Stepney looks quite different making Thomas to get a little upset at them puffing away in angry steam! Although he may look different pulling that fossil car to the other engines, Thomas still thinks that Stepney looks fine to him and doesn't mind him pulling around the fossil car making Stepney start to feel cheered up and Thomas realizes that it's good to help a friend in need. Persona Thomas is a rather cheeky, but good hearted engine and generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishap. He loves teasing the others and, on occasion, brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful, and slightly impatient. However, he is also optimistic and idealistic. Basis Thomas is based on the Billington E2-Class 0-6-0T locomotives built for the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway between 1913 and 1916. He is apparently one of the last batch built as only these engines featured his distinctive extended side-tanks, projecting forward over the leading wheels and little down sweeps at each end of the footplate. The E2s were introduced in 1915 to replace earlier members of the E1 class, which had been scrapped. The last five in the ten strong class had extended side tanks to give a greater water capacity, but all engines had two inside cylinders and driving wheels 4'6" in diameter. After many years of service, all of the Billington E2s, both original and modified, spent their last working years at Southampton Docks and they were all scrapped by 1963, the very last pair being numbers 31204 and 31209, the latter being amongst the last batch. There is, however, a campaign with the aim to build a new E2, and number it 110. Thomas has a slight modification of having wheel splashers over his front wheels whereas the original E2s did not. Livery Thomas is painted in the North Western Railway's standard blue livery with red-and-yellow lining and the number "1" painted on his tank sides in yellow with a red border. When Thomas first arrived to Sodor though, he was painted teal-green with white lining. He had LBSC lettering painted on his tanks in yellow with a red border and had the number "70" painted in the same colors on the sides of his bunker. Whose the Favorite Engine? In Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway's series, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures: there is not an episode where Thomas does not appear in whether it's making cameos or talking. He also makes appearances in Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway's movies and remakes of the episodes from the Thomas & Friends series. This is just proof that the series has Thomas in it and that it's sometimes revolved around Thomas as well but the kicker is that Edward is Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway's favorite engine and Thomas isn't. Despite the fact Thomas always makes appearances everywhere on whatever videos Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway has, no one would guess Edward's his favorite but it's just the other way around. Cheekiness Counts Though he is very cheeky and sometimes the cause of mishaps, he proves in the movies that the cheekiness might just count: at least to Sir Topham Hatt, that is. Don't ask Diesel or Diesel 10 if they like Thomas or not… Steamies vs. Diesels It is obvious that steamies and diesels don't get along that much because Sir Topham Hatt pays more attention to steamies more than the diesels but it's noticed that diesels just want to help and prove that they're Really Useful so why can't Sir Topham Hatt see it? The answer may never be known except to the steamies and Thomas. No. 1 Engine Thomas is the No. 1 engine of the North Western Railway and brags to the other engines about it like it's something but most of the engines can't see why Sir Topham Hatt chose Thomas to be his No. 1 engine… most most engines just don't like the fact of Thomas being No. 1 and like to ignore it very often. However, some things just never change including the fact Thomas will still brag about it and never stop. Playing a Part In Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway's movie Claw of the Law, Sir Topham Hatt takes Thomas to the place where he and Gordon have been having "chats" for the past season and it turns out that Gordon was there to see his brother and Thomas plays a part in this by getting Rickety to fetch the Gold Dust from the Magic Buffers. Thomas at Tidmouth Tidmouth Sheds is a place where engines rest but when it's Thomas and his friends, it's rest and having fun. The basic routine at Tidmouth Sheds is have fun before you go to sleep but usually it's often just Thomas telling engines about stuff, too. But either way, the routine is never over mainly for Thomas… Appearances Season 1: The Trouble With Trucks,A Scottish Tale (mentioned, cameo),Stepney's Problem,Duties of The Diesels (cameo), Thumper Saves the Day (cameo),Frank and the Trucks (cameo),Wilbert and Tigermoth (cameo), Lorry Takes A Tumble (cameo),Wilbert, Frank, and the Milk (cameo),Toby and the New Engine,The Trouble With Spencer (cameo),Gordon Plays a Trick (cameo),and Murdoch and the Express (cameo) Season 2: Skarloey & Rheneas Depart For Crewe (cameo),Old Slow Coach (episode) (cameo),The Flying Scotsman Returns,Thomas Helps a Friend,Disaster On Sodor,A Flying Surprise,Save Sir Topham Hatt,Twin Trouble,Jealous James (cameo),James' Tender Trouble (cameo),The Flying Scotsman Departs,BoCo and The Visitor (cameo),The Daring Duel (cameo),and Murdoch's New Coach (cameo) Season 3: Double Trouble (cameo),Catherine's Story (cameo),Rusty Rocks the Railway (cameo),Diesel's Dilemma,George the Steam Roller (cameo),Mike's Ice Cream Party (cameo),Clumsy Culdee (cameo),Rickety's Revenge (does not speak),S.C. Ruffey and The Foolish Freight Cars,Donald Visits The Scrapyard,Sir Handel & The Brakevan (does not speak),All For One and One For James (cameo),Frank & Fred The Orange Coal Car (cameo),Trouble on the Track,New Engine Fever (cameo),Hideous Henry,Duncan and The Passengers (cameo),and Toby's New Cowcatchers Season 4: Slippery Rails (cameo),A Mighty Branchline (cameo),Henry's Tunnel (episode),Arthur Helps Out (cameo),Thomas and the Ghost,Best of Friends (cameo),Duke Takes Control (mentioned,cameo),Spencer's Generous Deed (cameo),The Unseen Diesels,and Rosie's Wild Ride (cameo) Season 5: The Express Turkey (cameo),Stepney's Perfect Day (cameo),A Windy Day For BoCo,Duck-Duck-Spooked (cameo),Lorry's Challenge,Boastful Billy (cameo),Fergus' Market Day (cameo),Daisy's Big Disaster (cameo),New Heights for Harold (cameo),Edward the Reliable Engine (cameo),A Cranky Day at the Docks (cameo),and Wilbert Gets Pranked (cameo) Season 6: An Opportunity of a Lifetime,The Haunted Shed (cameo),Boulder's Express Route,Rosie Being Lazy (cameo),Gordon's Flying Kipper (cameo),Come Along Old Slow Coach (cameo),Diesel Knows It All (cameo),The Loose Caboose (cameo),Little Engines, Big Help (cameo),Officer Murdoch (cameo),An Old Friend Returns,Trucks Galore!,Percy's World Record (cameo),Rollover Rusty (cameo),and Listen to Gordon (cameo) Season 7: The Final Fate of Spamcan,Terence's Train (cameo),Neil's Nonsense (cameo),Stanley, Whiff, and The Troublesome Dumptrucks (cameo),Neville the Newcomer (mentioned,cameo),Rails on Fire,Helpful Edward (cameo),Stanley and the School Trip,Not So Fearless Freddie (cameo),Wilbert's Tragic Day (cameo),Molly's Folly (cameo),Crane Wars (cameo),Hank's Bubble Party (cameo),and Thomas and The Trouble With Tankers Season 8: Tick-Tock-Jock,Runaway At The Runway (does not speak),Find That Bike! (cameo),Jack is Back (cameo),The Almighty Alfie/Almighty Alfie (cameo),Bulstrode and the Fisherman (cameo),Sir Spencer of Sodor (cameo),Fire at the Sheds,Tricky Trucks (cameo),Mercy for Percy (cameo),Frank's Fish Delivery (cameo),The Crash Course (cameo),The Faulty Coupling (cameo) and The New Controller Season 9: Peter Sam and The Flour (cameo),The Kipper Caper (cameo),Planes,Cranes,and Games (cameo),Hankenstein (cameo),Arthur and The Fights of The Brown Turntable (cameo),Help for Bertie,Late Again,Rosie,Special Tunnel (cameo),Paxton's Gains and Pains,Mavis and the Sleepy Engines (cameo),Harvey's Second Chance (cameo),Railway Stowaway (cameo),Tender Bender, Season 10: Scruff and S.C. Ruffey (cameo),Norman Invasion (cameo),Tour de Sodor (cameo),Toad the Brakevan: Missing in Action (cameo),Groundhog Gordon,Salty Goes Swimming (cameo),Paranoid Paxton (cameo),Coal Crisis (cameo),Railway Stowaway (cameo), Season 11: Thomas and Bear, Fergus' Day Off (cameo), Season 12: Greetings, Montague!, Stafford's Electric Slide (cameo), Scottish Blues (cameo), The Importance of Being Billy, Truckus Ruckus (cameo), Mavis Matrix (cameo), Gordon's Last Hurrah, Percy Gets a Promotion, Henry's Handcar Havoc (cameo), Rheneas and the Risky Rendezvous (cameo), If The Dome Fits (cameo), Bulgy Takes the High Road, The Mystery Train and Sidney the Renegade Specials: *Thomas & The Storm *Cranky's Delivery *The Strange Case of Splatter & Dodge *Battle of The Branchlines *Snow Can't Stop Us *Lady the Lost Engine *The Legend of Diesel 10 *Sodor's Last Stand *Hiro's Origins *A Challenge for the Controller *Claw of the Law History When "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures" started, we met him in the episode "The Trouble With Trucks" where after pulling Annie and Clarabel for many years, he was asked to pull trucks. In Season 2, Thomas had made lots of appearances, and made many cameos during Season 2. Thomas also has appeared in all of the specials as well, and also made many cameos during some episodes, and he speaked in most of them. Backstories Thomas, when we first met him in the television series, was a cheeky, little engine and loved playing tricks on the bigger engines especially Gordon, but one day, Gordon got back at him when they forgot to couple Thomas. Thomas has also appeared in different seasons. Trivia *Keekre24 uses a shot of Thomas on a random part of his layout in the beginning of each episode. Where Keekre says the name of his series, then the episode number, then the episode title, lifts the camera (if he has to) and takes it to where the story begins. Gallery Images42.jpg|Thomas in "The Legend of Diesel 10". Images29.png|Old Style Battery Powered Thomas in a discussion. Images18.jpg|Adventures of Thomas in a discussion. ImagesCANEXAST.jpg|Thomas in "Thomas' 4th of July". GroundhogGordon1.jpg|Thomas with his snowplough. TobyandtheNewEngine2.jpg|Thomas and his friends in Tidmouth Sheds in "Toby and the New Engine". MikeGoesonStrike1.jpg|Thomas, Mike, Sir Topham Hatt and Percy FireattheSheds1.jpg|Stepney and Thomas. Gordon'sFlyingKipper1.jpg|Thomas in "Gordon's Flying Kipper". Season11Updatekeekre24.jpg|Thomas in Keekre24's Season 11 Update. Season9Updatekeekre24.jpg|Thomas in Keekre24's Season 9 Update. ThomasandtheStorm1.jpg ThomasandtheStorm2.jpg|Thomas, Diesel and Douglas in the background. ThomasandtheStorm3.png BeeYourselfJames1.jpg|A Surprised Thomas (James can be seen right next to him) LateAgainRosie1.jpg|Thomas at Knapford Station with Toby and Rosie. WilbertGetsPranked1.jpg|Thomas in "Wilbert Gets Pranked". Paxton'sGainsandPains1.jpg|Thomas at Knapford Station along with Paxton, James and Stanley. 2013AdventuresofThomasdiscussion.jpg|2013 Adventures of Thomas in a discussion. NewThomasWoodenRailwayKeekre24discussionbackground.jpg|Thomas is Keekre24's new ThomasWoodenRailway Discussion background. Keekre24ThomasWoodenRailwaycollectionvideo-1.jpg|Thomas is Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway's first collection video. Keekre24ThomasWoodenRailwaySnowplowThomasicon.png|The Snowplow Thomas icon. TWRailwayCurrenticon.png|Thomas in Keekre24's current icon. Keekre24AdventuresofThomasdiscussion2.png Keekre24CrankyBugsremake.jpg|Thomas and Percy in Keekre24's Cranky Bugs remake. ThomasGetsSpooked1.jpg|Thomas gets scared at Brendam. Category:Characters Category:Tank engines Category:Steam engines Category:Protagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Blue Engines